


Letters to God

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Epistolary, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal isn't actually receiving them, It's happy but also open, Love Letters, M/M, Memory Palace, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Requited Unrequited Love, Season 3B AU, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will thinks Hannibal is ignoring his letters, implied at least - Freeform, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “We can’t let him see these.” Alana sighed heavily as she read through the letters. “We can’t let Hannibal get into Will’s head-- moreover we can’t allow Will to let Hannibal back into his head.”“But is that really up to us to decide?”Or: Will writes letters to Hannibal every day after his incarceration. But they never make it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 321





	Letters to God

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This was inspired by [this thread](https://twitter.com/HigherMagic/status/1261150643156369408?s=20), but in particular, [this tweet!](https://twitter.com/maydaymaydei/status/1261153484092686342?s=20) And honestly, as soon as I saw this, I knew I had to write it. How could I not?!!? Damn, I'm a sucker for these two.

> _Hannibal,_
> 
> ~~_I never imagined_ ~~

Will sighed, scribbling out his opening sentence and tossing the paper away. He pulled another sheet, and with scrawny handwriting, he wrote Hannibal’s name in the top corner. 

> _Hannibal,_
> 
> ~~_I wonder if it was my fau_ ~~

Will let out another noise of frustration, sighing as he scribbled out his sentence. He couldn't let Hannibal manipulate him, especially not from prison. Sucking in a ragged breath, Will started his letter again. And again. _And again._ Until he stabbed his pen through the paper, spilling ink all over his words, and angry tears dripped down his face, smearing through splatters of ink. Will’s heart was heavy with anguish, his skin crawling with goosebumps. He scratched at his arm, fingers digging into the firm flesh, bound to leave bruises as he seethed, teeth gritted bitterly in an attempt to stop the tears that spilled down his face.

Will threw his pen aside, scrunching up the now ruined letter and tossing it in the bin. Tears of frustration streaked his cheeks as he swept one hand through his sweaty curls, fingertips digging into his scalp as he gritted his teeth. His lungs burned with anger as he let an irate cry into his hands, sharp, slow breaths punching from his lungs and sweat trickling down his face. Winston pawed at his leg, whimpering and whining, so, inhaling a few deep breaths to clear his head, Will lifted his head from his hands and turned his attention to his pack, a weary smile breaking out on his face as he cooed sweetly to the puppies at his feet. 

He had never imagined writing a simple letter would be so fucking difficult. It seemed so easy to put a serial murderer’s thoughts to pen and paper, so why was it so much more challenging when the thoughts were his own? Hannibal had been sitting behind glass in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane for a month now. He should be out of Will’s head. Will had vowed never to think of him again, after all. Yet here he was, having spent hours into the night struggling to compose a letter to him. He just couldn’t stay away. 

Hannibal was like a drug, and Will was addicted. His mere presence, despite everything, helped Will feel grounded, feel more normal. Whenever Will reflected upon his abnormalities, he knew there would always be one man who understood him, who, perhaps, even shared those same abnormalities and embraced them. And that man was Hannibal. The very same man who came crashing into his life like a tornado, who made him feel like he was going insane to the point where he once was held hostage behind the very doors keeping Hannibal locked away all because he was _curious._

And that, out of everything Hannibal had done to him, from tearing apart their family to sawing open his skull, that was the one thing Will wasn’t sure he could ever forgive. Abigail was important to Will. But still, as much as he loathed to admit it, he would have put Hannibal before her. The friends who made Will feel grounded, the friends Hannibal also ripped away, Will would have put Hannibal before them too. One thing, however, Will had come to realise, was that Hannibal would never put him first. Will would never come before Hannibal’s curiosity, or before his taste for vengeance. 

Maybe that was what made writing these letters so difficult. Maybe that was why his papers were covered in tears and his pens had ripped straight through the sheets and the nibs were breaking. Fate just so has it that Will Graham shouldn’t be writing to Hannibal Lecter. 

But Will...

Will was never one to rely on fate.

———————————————————————

> _Hannibal,_
> 
> _How do I even go about beginning this letter? Anger, deceit, betrayal… that seems to be the common theme between us, doesn’t it? All we seem to do is dance around lies or murky truths… but I can’t bring myself to hate it._
> 
> _It hurts, doesn’t it? Manipulation. Now you know._
> 
> _I promised myself a thousand times over I’d never sit with pen and paper like this, yet here I am. Oh, how the tables turn._
> 
> _Part of me wishes you well. The other part of me is more logical, however. It reminds me of all those times we hurt each other. Unhealthy… toxic… it shouldn’t have been like that. But that wouldn’t have changed the outcome, would it? Only one thing would have changed the outcome. Maybe we could have made it out that day if it weren’t for me._
> 
> _WG_

_***_

> _Hannibal,_
> 
> _I wonder if my last letter found you well… or perhaps I do not want to know. I never wanted to see you, or know where you are, or hear from you again, that's what I said, wasn’t it? So I suppose… I shouldn’t care whether or not my last letter found you well._
> 
> _Part of me is curious. What would you do with these letters? Would you bin them without reading them? Or would you read them and then bin them? Or on the off chance, would you keep them? Like you were about me, I am curious to know what you’d do._
> 
> _WG._

_***_

“We can’t let him see these.” Alana sighed heavily as she read through the letters. “We can’t let Hannibal get into Will’s head-- moreover we can’t allow Will to _let_ Hannibal back into his head.” 

“But is that really up to us to decide?” Jack murmured, sliding the letters back into the envelope. Alana swallowed thickly. 

“The last time we let Will push himself he murdered someone, mutilated the body and displayed it in a museum.” Alana reminded. “At Hannibal’s influence. We couldn’t stop Will from finding Hannibal in Florence. But we can stop him from finding him again in prison.” Jack supposed she was right. They’d let Will get off the rails far too many times. Now, with Hannibal behind inches of glass, Will could finally get his life back, get back to normal.

“You’re right…” Murmured Jack. “Doctor Lecter can never see these.” 

———————————————————————

> _Hannibal,_
> 
> _Whoever thought our relationship would become epistolary? Or at least, one side of it is epistolary. The other side… well, I can’t even say for sure these letters are well received._
> 
> _Do you know how long I spend being angry at you? I’d never known the meaning of love, or the meaning of hatred until we crossed paths. Sometimes I wish we had never met. But when I think about that prospect of never having met Doctor Hannibal Lecter, it also has me wondering who I am without you._
> 
> _Maybe one day I’ll find the answer._
> 
> _WG_

_***_

> _Hannibal,_
> 
> _I don’t know why I spend so long writing letters I never get responses to. That’s a question you’d normally help me answer, isn’t it? Maybe it’s because it’s cathartic. Maybe it’s because I can say what I like without you getting into my head. But you’re already there, aren’t you? In my head. You said so yourself. Or maybe because it’s just so freeing to finally take my frustration out on you._
> 
> _Every minute with you was gruelling. But I couldn’t stay away. Look at what you did to me. You’re like morphine. A pain killer who only brings more pain later. Perhaps this will be my last letter to you, who knows? You do. You always know the answers to my questions. If only you’d actually answer them._
> 
> _WG_

_***_

“It’s almost daily, Jack.” Alana sighed. “It’s been a month and every day we still get mail addressed to Hannibal Lecter from Will. What if we can’t keep these away from him? What if Will is looking for closure?” Alana suggested as Jack skim read each letter. “Will would never forgive us if he knew we were keeping these.” Jack’s brow creased with heavy contemplation as he folded the letter back into the envelope. 

“No.” Jack murmured. “I failed to protect Will from himself and from Hannibal more than once, and this time, we can keep him safe. For what it’s worth, I’m prepared for Will to hate me.” Alana sucked in a trembling breath.

“What if he hates you enough to kill you?” Whispered Alana, hands curled into fists beside her as she bit her lip. “You know he’s capable of it. We don’t know what hold Hannibal still has over Will’s mind. Out of everyone, Jack, we are the most clear on what people are capable of.” 

“Can’t say I haven’t thought about that.” Jack sighed, handing the letters back to Alana. “But it doesn’t matter. Hannibal cannot see these. You will keep these from him, understood?” Relenting, Alana agreed. “We’re doing it to keep Will safe.” 

———————————————————————

Over the course of the months, writing a letter to Hannibal became a part of Will’s routine. He’d wake up and brush his teeth, prepare himself breakfast, ten, spend most of the day trying to compose a letter, full of every sentiment he had for Hannibal. He got better at writing these letters in one take, instead of trashing many, many sheets of paper with attempt after attempt like he used to. He would send the letter off just before five p.m, and even though he knew it would never come, he always waited for a response. 

More than two hundred letters and a marriage proposal later, Will decided that this new life he was about to lead would be the perfect time to leave behind this bittersweet, one sided epistolary relationship with Hannibal. Maybe with this final letter, Will would finally get a response. A letter full of answers to all the questions he’d asked. A letter full of mutual feelings sprinkled with resentment. A letter signed only by Hannibal Lecter. 

Will’s letters had always been filled with honesty. Every word was truthful, not a single deceitful lie in sight. But this final letter Will promised himself would be the most honest, most vulnerable letter. One that displayed Will’s terrifyingly raw feelings about Hannibal, one that would surely cast aside any doubt Hannibal had for the sincerity of Will’s feelings, but one that needed to be written, if not for Hannibal’s sake, then for Will’s own satisfaction. For his own closure. 

With that in mind, Will sat down at his desk. He picked up his pen, pulled a sheet of paper, and sucked in a heavy sigh.

> _Dear Hannibal,_
> 
> _I seem to have found myself obsessed with writing to you, despite never having had a response. I guess you really do still have a hold over me. Mind you, I never really doubted that you wouldn’t._
> 
> _I’m getting married next week. I guess I don’t really know why I left it this long to tell you. Or why I’m even still writing at all, when I’ve sent over two hundred letters and not received a single letter back. Maybe you just read these and keep them. Maybe you do what I do and write a response, only to scrap it. Maybe you just dispose of them as soon as they get to you. I don’t know. If only I did. But we’ve strayed from the point._
> 
> _Part of me still thinks of this all as a fever dream. A nightmare. Marriage is scary. Do you think to you, I would be less scared? I think so. But that isn’t reality, is it? At least, not for me. That all remains a mere fantasy when you’re behind 6 inches of glass._
> 
> _Molly doesn't know about these. She barely knows about you. Perhaps it’s a sign that this obsessive letter writing needs to stop. She’s given me a family. In-laws who love me how my parents should have, and a child, too. Much like the one you once gave me. The one you also tore away._
> 
> _My marriage is a new chapter, and this new chapter… it has no place for you, no matter how much I wish it did. This… may be the life of normalcy I had always wanted. So with that, 236 letters and not a single response later, I sign off my final letter to you, beloved._
> 
> _All my best wishes,_
> 
> _Will Graham_

_***_

“We shouldn’t have kept those letters from Hannibal.” Alana said, her voice a mere whisper as she handed Jack Will’s final letter. 

“Alana… we’ve spoken about this before.” He sighed, pulling open the letter. “We’re keeping Will safe.” 

“We keep telling ourselves that.” Alana said. “We may be keeping him safe from Hannibal, but we still aren’t keeping him safe from himself. Did you know he was getting married? Did you even know he was seeing anyone? No. No you didn’t. And I don’t think anyone did. The only person Will has told is Hannibal. Or… intended to tell… the message obviously never made it.” She heavily sighed, watching Jack’s expression as he read through Will’s final letter. _“I sign off my final letter to you, beloved.”_ Alana quoted. “Molly isn’t who Will wants at all.” Jack let out an irritated sigh as he slid the letter back into the envelope. 

“Will once told me he wanted to run away with Hannibal. And that a part of him always would. I always knew that when I followed Will to Florence, there was a possibility that he was not going there to catch him. I suppose I just never really knew what that meant until today.” Jack said pensively, handing the letter back to Alana. “But it doesn’t make a difference. This letter _especially,_ cannot make it to Hannibal.” 

———————————————————————

The letters stopped after Will’s final letter. And he was right. It _did_ feel cathartic writing out all that he needed to say. Will never did expect to see or even hear from Hannibal again. 

Until Jack Crawford pulled up in his drive, two years later.

“How much do you know?” Will sighed heavily, mulling over the question before answering. 

“Two families killed in their homes, a month apart. Similar circumstances.” He murmured, fingertip running around the rim of his mug. 

“Not _similar._ The same. You ever think about giving me a call?” Asked Jack, to which Will huffed and shook his head. 

“No.”

“You know what it is.”

“I didn't call you because I didn't want to.” Murmured Will, brow creased. “I don't think I'd be all that useful to you, Jack. I never think about it anymore. I don't believe I could do it now.”

***

Much to Will’s dismay, he was wrong. His ability to step into the mind of a killer hadn’t dissolved in the slightest. But it didn’t feel right. What he was seeing, what he was feeling, it didn’t feel as it used to. He no longer felt that rush of euphoria through his system as he put the pieces together, he didn’t feel empowered by taking apart the crime scene layer by layer. Will just felt empty, and examining a crime scene like this… should not feel like that. 

“This… is not my design…” 

Only this time, Will wasn’t talking about the Tooth Fairy. He was talking about himself. Will saw an opportunity. One that made his chest tighten and his heart race and his blood rush through his ears but… it was an opportunity. Or rather, an excuse, and one Will hasn’t had in years. An excuse to visit _Hannibal._

He shouldn’t. Will knew he shouldn’t. But even if he’d said his farewells to their relationship, he could never truly let him go. Will’s heart fell in his chest as he thought back to all the letters he’d sent, and all the responses he’d never received. Maybe the feelings Will first thought Hannibal harboured for him were not as strong as he once thought, or perhaps they’d even simmered down entirely. Part of Will didn’t want to know if it were either of those things, but still, Will had to see Hannibal. He _had_ to, for his own peace of mind. 

Will needed to know why he’d never received a letter in return.

———————————————————————

Will felt his throat go dry as soon as he laid eyes on Hannibal. He looked so, so different compared to years ago. He remembered the plaid three piece suits, the fine wines, the gourmet meals… nothing about Hannibal’s entrapment was even remotely reminiscent of _Hannibal._ He bit his tongue, approaching the glass, desperate to hold back his anger. 

A brush of _something_ wafted over Hannibal’s nose. Something familiar, _very_ familiar, but masked with something he didn't recognise. Will Graham was here. If Hannibal were surprised, his face spoke nothing of it as he turned around to look at Will, who was just inches away from the glass. “Will.” Hannibal said. “You are the last person I expected to see.” Hannibal’s comment was almost insulting. It had Will seething as he bit the inside of his cheek, releasing a deep, shaky sigh. 

“Am I? Really?” Will huffed bitterly, fists clenched at his sides. Hannibal’s brow twitched. 

“I did not expect for you to come and see me unless you needed something.” Hannibal stated. “So? What is it you need?” Will gritted his teeth, infuriated by Hannibal’s callousness. 

“I wrote letters everyday to you, Hannibal.” Will murmured, gaze dropped to the floor to avoid eye contact. “Everyday. Until two hundred and thirty five letters later I realised you were never going to write back to me.” Will sucked in a trembling breath. Hannibal’s face remained stoic, but the fact that Will had written to him… that _was_ unexpected. As he used to be, Will was so unpredictable. 

“And then I sent you one last one to say goodbye, in hopes of getting a response this time… but I never did.” Hannibal’s eyes widened as Will continued. “And now, when I come here, you insist it’s because I need something from you?” Will let out a sour huff, tears threatening to drop down his face. “I guess humiliation was another one of those feelings I’d never understood until I was in your presence.” Will made a move to turn around and leave. 

“I never received them.” Will stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Your letters. They never found their way to me.” Will gasped softly, his clenched fists loosening as his heart thumped in his chest. “I would have responded to every single one, should they have made it to me.”

“Why did you never write to me first?” Will asked quietly, stepping closer to the glass. 

“If I remember correctly, you were not going to miss me. You were not going to find me. You were not going to look for me. And… You didn’t want to know where I would be or what I would do. You didn’t want to think about me anymore.” Quoted Hannibal, perfectly, almost word for word. 

Will’s letters had never made it… but he’d sent them. Every day. Surely one should have made it? Unless… 

_Someone had been intercepting them._

“What did you write to me about, Will?” Hannibal asked. “What did you want to say to me?” Will’s throat tightened as he recalled everything he’d said in those letters. Every raw emotion, every year shed, every bitter feeling… 

“There was a reason they were written out in letters.” Mumbled Will. 

“Something you couldn’t say with words?” The way Will’s brow twitched and his lips pursed was the only answer Hannibal needed. “Then one day, Will, would you show me? In our memory palace, show me what you wanted to tell me?” 

“How can I show you if you’re in here?” Hannibal smiled. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure a way around that, won’t you?” 

***

“That was _never_ your call to make!” Will has never raised his voice before, especially not at Jack Crawford. 

“We were trying to protect you! We’re always trying to protect you!” Jack argued back. “You were writing to him everyday. Doctor Bloom was worried. For _you._ That you would let him get into your head and then we wouldn’t be able to protect you. _Again!”_ Will scoffed. 

“This was never about protecting me.” He mumbled. “This was you, trying to make up for the guilt or— or some obligation you feel toward me for… whatever it is you put me through.” Will hissed. Jack didn’t respond— Will was right. He’d hit the nail on the head. “Did you read them too? Did you violate my privacy in that way too?” Jack didn’t even have to answer, for his face gave the answer away. Will scoffed again. “Unbelievable.” 

“Are you in love with him, Will?” Jack asked tentatively as Will’s hands balled into fists. 

“Would you have hidden the letters I sent from him if I wasn’t?” Will whispered, a flash of anguish crossing his face. 

“Yes.” 

That was the last straw for Will. Hannibal was getting out of prison if it was the last thing Will did. And that meant he’d need the Tooth Fairy’s help.

———————————————————————

Will’s original plan of convincing Jack to transfer Hannibal out of the BSHCI in order to lure out Francis Dolarhyde was foiled the minute Jack realised he was in love with Hannibal. That meant Will had to go about breaking him out a different way. With a promise of helping murder Hannibal, Will was able to entice Dolarhyde to help break him out by murdering the guards and setting fire to the hospital. 

Obviously, Will was not going to let Hannibal get murdered, but the promise managed to get Dolarhyde to help him, and so far, that was all that mattered. 

***

The plan, much to Will’s surprise, goes smoothly. 

Well, that is until Will and Hannibal found themselves running away from flames, the fire chasing them, scorching everything in its wake as it spread. As they ran, a thought suddenly crossed Will’s mind, and he screeched to a halt. Alana never would have disposed of those letters. Will knew better than anyone of how curious her mind could be. She’d be saving them for-- for one reason or another, there was no way she’d let letters to a serial killer be disposed of. 

“The letters…!” Will suddenly remembered, squeezing Hannibal’s hand. Sweat dripped down his curls, falling down his face as he gazed at Hannibal with wide, pleading eyes. 

“We need to leave, Will. We don't have time.” Hannibal urged, his brow creased with determination as he tugged Will’s hand. The flames would catch up with them, and if they didn’t leave now, they wouldn’t get another chance to. 

“You’ll never know what I wanted to say.” Will croaked desperately, wishing for just one last chance for those letters to reach Hannibal. 

“There’s no guarantee Doctor Bloom did not simply dispose of them.” 

“She wouldn’t have. There’s no way she would have.” Hannibal sighed. They didn’t have time to discuss this-- the whole building could explode any minute. The floors could crumble beneath their feet. Turning to face Will, Hannibal brought one hand up to cup his face. 

“You promised me.” He began, his thumb caressing the top of Will’s cheek. “You promised me you’d show me. In our memory palace. Do you remember?” Will nodded. “Then we need to leave, Will. Or we might never make it out of here.” The way Hannibal squeezed his hand and laced their fingers was all the convincing Will needed.

———————————————————————

_Will couldn’t remember everything word for word - not everything made it to their memory palace. There were two hundred and thirty six letters, after all, and many more failed attempts. Nevertheless, he sat down at his desk, Hannibal hovering over his shoulder._

_Hannibal watched Will’s frustrated attempts, saw the tears smudge the words, saw the pen pierce the paper. He watched as Will tried his best to recreate the letters for their memory palace, so they’d have a place to store written confirmation of the hardships of their time apart, but a lot of these letters were mere fragments of Will’s memory now. Regardless, Hannibal understood every word. He understood every sentiment, every tear, every question as to why Will never got a response back. And as he wrote, Hannibal tried his best to answer all of Will’s questions._

_“I never could get you out of my head.” Hannibal said, as Will recalled the writing of one such question on Hannibal’s grasp over him. “I suppose in some ways, you had a grasp over me too.”_

_Will struggled to reconstruct all of the letters, but there was one he didn't struggle with. One where he remembered it word for word, one where he recalled every bitter emotion flooding his system, the one where he signed the bottom of the paper for the very last time. Though it was annoying, not remembering all of the letters, Will supposed this one was the most important. It was full of raw honesty. It showed Will’s most vulnerable state and his deepest feelings. While the feelings remained true, the outcome had changed compared to what he’d written. Regardless, it was still important for Hannibal to know exactly what Will struggled to say to him._

> _Dear Hannibal,_
> 
> _I seem to have found myself obsessed with writing to you, despite never having had a response. I guess you really do still have a hold over me. Mind you, I never really doubted that you wouldn’t._
> 
> _I’m getting married next week. I guess I don’t really know why I left it this long to tell you. Or why I’m even still writing at all, when I’ve sent over two hundred letters and not received a single letter back. Maybe you just read these and keep them. Maybe you do what I do and write a response, only to scrap it. Maybe you just dispose of them as soon as they get to you. I don’t know. If only I did. But we’ve strayed from the point._
> 
> _Part of me still thinks of this all as a fever dream. A nightmare. Marriage is scary. Do you think to you, I would be less scared? I think so. But that isn’t reality, is it? At least, not for me. That all remains a mere fantasy when you’re behind 6 inches of glass._
> 
> _Molly doesn't know about these. She barely knows about you. Perhaps it’s a sign that this obsessive letter writing needs to stop. She’s given me a family. In-laws who love me how my parents should have, and a child, too. Much like the one you once gave me. The one you also tore away._
> 
> _My marriage is a new chapter, and this new chapter… it has no place for you, no matter how much I wish it did. This… may be the life of normalcy I had always wanted. So with that, 236 letters and not a single response later, I sign off my final letter to you, beloved._
> 
> _All my best wishes,_
> 
> _Will Graham_

_“Marriage seemed like a nightmare?” Stiffly, Will nodded. “So why marry then?” Hannibal asked. Part of him knew the answer, but he wanted Will to say it. Hannibal wanted Will to say it was always Hannibal he’d wanted, even if it was just within their memory palace._

_“Because I thought you’d be in there forever.” Will’s voice broke, biting his tongue as Hannibal’s hand squeezed his shoulder._

_“You referred to me as ‘beloved’?” Hannibal asked again._

_“I had a dream once.” Will explained. “You called me that. Beloved. So… it only seemed fitting.” Hanibal smiled, his eyes scanning the letter over and over again._

_“‘Marriage is scary. Do you think to you, I would be less scared?’” Hannibal quoted, word for word as Will’s cheeks flustered. “Would you like to know the answer to that one day, Will?” Will almost choked on a chuckle._

_“I helped a serial killer break out of prison.” He chided. “We’re both wanted fugitives. Marriage is going to be off the table for a long, long time.” Hannibal smiled again at Will’s musing._

_“That doesn’t answer my question.” Hannibal responded, almost teasingly. “Would you like to know the answer one day?” Will’s cheeks bloomed with a tinge of pink again as Hannibal leaned down, the tip of his nose brushing the shell of his ear._

_“Maybe… maybe one day.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements!


End file.
